This invention pertains to an enclosure, and more particularly to a vehicle-mounted enclosure and method for installation of auto glass or the like in a vehicle.
In repairing and replacing vehicle glass such as windshields or the like, it has become increasingly common for the repair installation to take place at the site of the vehicle. This procedure involves minimal inconvenience on the part of the vehicle's owner. However, on-site installations can only take place in good weather, i.e. and when the temperature is above a certain level and precipitation is absent. Accordingly, in seasonal climates, on-site installation generally cannot take place during the late fall, winter and early spring months.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure system and method for enabling on-site vehicle glass installations to take place during any weather. It is a further object of the invention to provide an on-site enclosure and method adapted for use in connection with a conventional vehicle such as a van. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an enclosure which is relatively simple in its construction and operation., and which can be easily and quickly mounted to a conventional vehicle and which provides ease of operation.
In accordance with the invention, an on-site glass installation enclosure includes a stationary frame structure for mounting to the top of a van or the like, and a movable frame structure movably mounted to the stationary frame structure The movable frame includes a series of interconnected frame members, including a pair of spaced side members between which front and rear end members extend. One or more support legs are mounted to the rear end member. A curtain track is mounted to the end members and the side members, and a curtain is suspended from and movably mounted to the curtain track. The enclosure system is movable between a retracted storage position in which the movable frame is moved on the stationary frame so as to be located over the vehicle, and in which the one or more legs are located closely adjacent the rear of the vehicle. In this position, the curtain is tucked between the movable frame and the roof of the vehicle. The system is movable to an extended position in which the movable frame is moved on the stationary frame rearwardly of the vehicle. The legs are engageable with the ground to support the rear end of the movable frame, and the front end of the movable frame is supported by the stationary frame. When the system is in its extended position, the curtain is allowed to fall by gravity toward the ground, and the lower extent of the curtain is in close proximity to the ground. The curtain is then moved along the curtain track. so as to define an enclosed volume. A series of panels, such as transparent plexiglass panels, are mounted to the movable frame, for completely enclosing the volume defined by the curtain and for permitting light to enter the enclosure. therethrough.
In accordance with the method of the invention, the vehicle to which the enclosure system is mounted is positioned. adjacent the front or rear of the vehicle in which the glass is to be installed, depending on the location of the glass to be installed. The movable frame is then drawn from its retracted storage position rearwardly over the vehicle, and the legs mounted to the rear end frame member are located one on either side of the vehicle. The curtain is then mowed on the curtain track such that opposite ends of the curtain engage the sides of the vehicle. The upper portions of the curtain ends are moved over the top of the vehicle, and are temporarily secured together. The opening of the vehicle within which the replacement glass is to be installed is thus located within the interior of the enclosure defined by the curtain. A heater is placed within the enclosure to heat the interior of the enclosure. once the interior of the enclosure is heated, the repair glass installation can be carried out without concern for the weather, in that the interior of the enclosure is heated and precipitation is kept out of the enclosure by the panels mounted to the movable frame. The transparency of the panels allows the interior of the enclosure to be lighted, and the curtain is also constructed of a translucent material allowing ambient light into the interior of the enclosure.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.